


High School Sucks

by ArthurTwerkland, YeagerWifi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurTwerkland/pseuds/ArthurTwerkland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeagerWifi/pseuds/YeagerWifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliques. Teachers. Work. Dan Howell. This is Phil Lester's senior year at Oakwood Public School, and he is hanging on his last leg. When you can't think it can get any worse, imagine being pared up with your biggest enemy in chorus, which both of you didn't even sign up for. How will he survive in this awful phanfiction written at two in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlie is a gaylord

Today is my first day of the twelfth grade. Eleven previous years falling in this disgusting pit of a private school, and I am just now hitting the bottom. One more year. One more precious year to ruin my life permanently.

I parked my car into a nice spot near the front doors. Thank God I bought that school parking ticket, and I decided to come to school early. I smiled in my success of obtaining the perfect spot. But like it even matters.   
I walked through the front doors, to be greeted by worried ninth graders, jocks making out with their sluts, and actual toilet paper flying across the halls. Wow. What immatures. I pushed my way through the screaming teachers miserable to be here with our generation's youth in this prison. Somehow some of them seem to be doing a good job at slapping smiles on there faces when the principal walks by.

I made my way to the back of the school to find my group of "losers" or "invisibles". Where I belonged, according to society. To be honest, I belong anywhere but this Hell-hole. I sat down next to a bunch of kids crowded around a laptop, eyes occupied on the screen. "Hey Phil, come and check this out," One of them said. I groaned and make my way to where they were sitting.

"What is it, Charlie?" I mumbled. His friends annoyed the Hell out of me. 

"Check out this game, Sloppy Crow! See if you can beat my high-score, gaylord," Charlie laughed. He thought he was so funny calling everyone "gaylord" all of the time. Which I guess makes sense, because, well, I am gay. For a while, I thought it was traumatizing to admit to myself that I was actually 100% boy-crazy. I had never felt anything special before with girls, so I guess that means I'm gay? I don't really know, like anyone even cares. It's not like I'm going to hang out with actual gays that have come out of the closet. I groaned at my stupid thoughts.

"Sure, whatever."

"Sure, whatever," Dan Howell, one of Charlie's friends, mocked. I gave him a death glare, and he seemed to back off. We were considered to be, "rivals" or whatever, since he won the elementary science fair and I got second place in the third grade. Yes, I understand it's stupid, but Dan seems to still hold me on a thread about it. I hate him.

Charlie handed me on his phone, and pressed play. I guess the point was to get the crow through the tubes with out touching them, but since I never play games on my phone, I lost with a score of 0. 

"OMYGOD WHAT A GAYLORD! YOU SUCK AT THIS PHIL!" He laughed. Dan seemed unamused, surprisingly. He sat there staring at Charlie like he was some kind of rocket experiment. I knew Dan was into that kind of stuff.

"Like it even matters, moron." I hissed. He was really pissing me off.

"Oh, Lester, is that all you got? Do you wanna go?" Charlie stood up, acting all tough and his usual crap. He was just as much as a dweeb as I was. I stood up, obviously taller than him, and said, "You're an immature."

All of the dweebs and geeks and nerds stopped reading there smutty fictions and turned away to listen to our 'fight'.

"Wow, Lester. Lets go. Here and now, Baby!" He started jumping from foot-to-foot, waving his fist in my face like an abused baboon. "Come on! Lets go!"  
I crossed my arms. Dan seemed to be shaking his head in disapproval, and everyone else seemed to be video taping it or cheering Charlie on. I guess Charlie isn't the only one who needs to grow up in this school. Thank God all of the normal kids in this school actually have something better to do then watch us make a fool of ourselves.

I grabbed his fist. "No, Charlie. I do not want to 'go'. Please stop acting like a child and carry on."

"Is Lester telling me what to do? I think he's telling me what to do!"

Oh.

My.

GOD.

"Charlie, just please-"

I was interrupted by a prissy hand smacking my face. Charlie just slapped me. He smirked, and Dan started laughing on the ground. I could start to feel the burn on my cheek. I covered it up, and the dam in my eyes broke. Tears fell across my face. Oh god, I can't start crying in front of my people. This is not okay. I have to get out of here.  
I started to turn away to run to the bathroom, but suddenly a loud noise was heard across the school. Saved by the bell. I ran straight to maths, still hearing Charlie calling me a gaylord.


	2. I am Done with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being slapped by the immature Charlie, Phil finds himself crying in the back of maths. Besides his teacher, someone else seems to notice him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't actually going to add this part inside the story, but eh. What the heck, might as well.
> 
> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!

I stumbled into maths like the loser I was. It was the first day of senior year and I already wanted to jump off a cliff. Isn't senior year supposed to be fun? Aren't I supposed to be making great memories?

I sat on the back wall like a usually do (at least in my classes before this new one.) To be honest, I love math. But I was told that senior year isn't easy, so I'm not looking forward to this. 

Of course the teacher started her comments on the school and our homeroom as soon as everyone got inside the room (late, obviously). I was still crying, but nobody seemed to notice but Dan, who was frantically laughing behind me. How did we get stuck together?

"Gaylord!" He whispered in my ear. I kicked him behind me. "OW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, then fell on the ground clutching his shin. "Phil kicked me on purpose!"

"Lester? Is this true?" The teacher scowled. And I actually thought she was nice. 

"I-I, uh…"

"Break detention. On the first day." She shook her head in disapproval. "Kicking your partner. What kind of person does that?" She whispered a little to loudly.

I curved my head towards him. "Partner? Wh-what, we're not-"

"We are NOT dating!" Dan interrupted. Wow, thanks man. You really hate me that much too.

"Oh, uh… sorry. I just thought, that well, you two were together. I mean, the whispering in each others ears and stuff, sorry…"

The whole class started giggling and staring at us. Then someone released the Hell Hounds.

"Dan and Phil, sittin' in a tree…"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everybody was in on it now. 

"FIRST COMES LOVE…"

"THEN COMES MARRIAGE…"

"THEN COMES BABY IN THE-"

Dan stood up.

" **ALRIGHT!** LISTEN UP PEOPLE! I am not in a relationship with this 'dweeb'…" he started.

I groaned in silence.

"NOR WILL I EVER BE! So shut your dirty mouths before I hire someone to do it for you!"

There was complete silence. Where the heck was the teacher in all of this?! She's the one who started it. If he was really my boyfriend, then why would I kick him?!

Someone broke the moment by a slow clap. Then an another. And another. Then two people joined. Then someone whistled. And everyone was clapping like Dan was the president. Of stupid people, that is...

He ran out of the room, and grabbed the bathroom pass. After the crowd slowly calmed down, we began our lesson on "what math really is about." I started to drift off, but then I felt my phone vibrate. No one seemed to notice, so I slipped it out and turned it on. An unknown message. This could be interesting.

_Aw, what a qt. are you really in <3 with Dan and not me? xoxoxoxo_

My mouth dropped in shock. Did someone already seem to like me? Oh God, it could be a girl for all I know. What am I supposed to tell her? I started to text back, staring at everyone in the room. 

_Um, who is this?_

Once it was sent, I made sure if anyone slipped out their phone, but nobody seemed to do it. The person was obviously in this class. I felt a vibration.

_Awwwwww! its not that easy philly, lol. you'll find out soon. xx_

I started blushing rapidly. What was I supposed to do now? This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

A little later, Dan finally decided to join class again.

"Ok, so now I'll pass out your official schedules," The teacher said. Thank God, I was eager to know what period I had art in. She walked around the room, passing them out by last name. I was middle of course. Once I received mine, I made sure I had the correct classes. Maths, Biology, AP literature, Anatomy, and Chorus. Wow, I actually got okay classes this year. The bell interrupted my thoughts, and everyone ran out of the room trying to find their second class. Hm. Chorus is last. that's weird, I didn't sign up for…

chorus.

I didn't sign up for _chorus_.

Chorus is the horrible place where you are forced to sing in front of others, with annoying freshmen crawling around, and Beatles posters pealing off the wall. Why was I in chorus?! I signed up for art. I always do art. Always. This has to be a mistake. I ran straight for the office.

"Uhm, hi. It says here that I'm in chorus?" I politely told the office lady. This was giving me a panic attack. 

"Yeah. What about it?" She hissed. Her breath smelled like crack.

"I um, didn't sign up for chorus. I signed up for art."

She stared at me for a bit, in till finally asking for my name.

"Phillip Lester, or Phil."

"Yeah yeah Phillip, just hold on." She reached under her desk, and pulled out a huge book filled with classes for this year. She turned to chorus, and searched for my name.

"Ah, Phillip Lester. You are right here." She grabbed a McDonalds coke and started sipping at it. "If this was a mistake, you wouldn't be on this list." She muttered. I was starting to wonder if that was really coke in there. 

"Um, what do you mean-"

Dan came bursting in the room.

"PLEASE CHANGE MY SCHEDULE!" He started to whine. "I got stuck in chorus some how!"

She started to stare at the both of us. "Name?"

"Dan Howell."

"Ok Daniella Howell. You are right her on this list. So obviously I can't do anything about it, ya dip wad. You two are a waste of time."

He started to make a disgusted face. "Woman, change me right now or-"

"Wait!" A random teacher passing by interrupted. "Are you Dan? Is that Phil?"

We both nodded at the same time. 

"Oh, Cheryl. Those are the two boys moved to chorus, remember?"

The desk lady (Cheryl) started to laugh. "Oh, I remember now!"

They were both laughing about us apparently, not telling us what was even going on. 

"Would someone care to explain what the heck is going on?" Dan shouted. Thanks, Daniella.

"You two boys were moved to chorus because of the lack of people in the class. You both are smart, so we figured you would't mind. Your classes were already full, anyways." Cheryl explained.

My mouth hung open in shock. These ladies must be mental.

"Of course we mind, woman! Who do you think we are?!" Dan yelled, again.

"Sorry, but there's nothin I can do about it," She shrugged, and sat back further in her spinning chair, putting her feet up on the desk. I stormed out of there as fast as I could. I could here footsteps, Dan fallowing me was the last think I wanted.

"What do you want?!" I scowled. He slumped his shoulders down, then started blushing. This was unusual.

"W-…" He stuttered. "What class do you have next?" He muttered, shyly. Oh my God, Dan, what the heck are you doing? I actually miss you being cocky.

"Biology. And if this is one of your stupid pranks, I'm done. I just got accused of being in love with a rodent like you, and now I have to sing in front of you?! I am done Dan! Completely done!" I shouted, a little too loud. 

His face turned completely red to a snowy white. "I… uh..-" He was interrupted by someone violently pushing him into my chest. 

"Haha! It's Phil and Dan! Phan! Yeah, thats a great name! Phan!" The jock mocked. Now we had a ship name, great. I didn't even realize that his hands were on my chest in till I looked down and saw his innocent face.

No.

I pushed him off. He was not innocent, he was a bully. Always fallowing Charlie like he was his God, making fun of me, acting like they rule the school when in reality nobody even knew who they were. I was sick of it. Now I'm being shipped with him?!

I stormed off in the other direction. I was done with this school.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the text message was inspired by another fic I read on watt pad, but I don't remember what it was called. Sorry! :(


	3. I am not a gaylord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Phil's feud with Dan, He makes it to biology, only to meet ANOTHER guy (Pj) that is mistaken to be his "lover" by Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this fic will contain no smut for these reasons:
> 
> 1.) I cannot write smut well enough to actually publish it.  
> 2.) I'm writing this on my school computer (the only computer I really own). inappropriate language, offensive forms of abuse, or anything under those categories can result into confiscation and suspension, which I do not want.  
> 3.) I don't really see the point in it. At one point we are planning on adding a make out scene or whatever, which will probably happen more than once (spoilers I guess) and MAYBE a cut-off to were a smut scene will start, but the next part will NOT begin with smut. See what I mean? Kinda?
> 
> Also welcome my friend Emily, she will be helping me edit/write/come up with ideas. Thanks friend <3

I creeped into Biology, a couple of seconds before the bell rang.

Beginners luck.

Most of the seats were taken, leaving me the choice of the seat next to Chris Kendall, and across from his girlfriend, Bella. The second choice was next to some kid I didn't even know (although his Fall Out Boy t-shirt was attracting me) and across from Charlie. I hated Charlie's guts, but Chris was worse then him. All he cared about was shoving his tongue down Bella's throat, which I couldn't stand the sight of. I chose the seat next to the new kid.

The teacher had gone to the bathroom before class, so everyone was chattering. Charlie started laughing, then kicked the new guy. "Pj, hey Peeeej, do you think Lester over here smells nice? Peeeeeeeeeeeej?"

"Uh, I… erm…" He mumbled.

"Leave him alone Charlie!" I hissed at him. Pj, or whatever his name was, glanced up at me, then blushed deeply. 

"Shut up, Lester. Are you going to go running away crying again like this morning? Huh? Are you?"

"I-"

"Huh? What was that? I can see your lips moving, but I can't understand you. I don't speak baby!" He snarled like a girl. Pj slumped back into his chair, and started blushing even more. This kid was either really shy or just really needed to pee.

"Lester, lets just face the facts. You are a sorry loser that sucks at everything gaming related, you are TOTALLY a gaylord, and you obviously want the D for this kid." Charlie pointed at Pj. 

Pj sinked further in his chair, blushed MORE, then made an inhuman noise. He was obviously embarrassed, which I can't blame him for, but this kid seriously needed to get his act together. 

"I… I'm not g-gay, sorry…" He muttered under his breath.

"No! I don't like you like that! I'm not gay either!" I said to Pj.

Psh, I wonder how obvious it was that I was lying about the gay part.

"I…I need to pee."

Well at least one of my theories was right.

"Wait! Pj!" I stormed after him, listening to Charlie frantically laugh like a moose behind me. 

_______________

 

I followed him into the boys bathroom across the entire school. Our school was huge (it was a private, after all), so Pj most likely did not have to take a wee and just wanted out of that class. 

"Pj? Where are you?" He had disappeared inside a stall.

"Pj?"  
  


I could hear sniffles coming from the second stall beside the urinal. I looked down to check if there was someone in there before i started knocking like an idiot. "Pj? Are you in there?"

The sniffling stopped.

"G-go away," A non-Pj voice hissed from inside. Crap, I probably just disturbed some freshman crying over this school.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were a diff-"

"Just go away already!" He screamed, louder. The voice sounded quite familiar. Unusually familiar, in fact.

"S-sorry…" I stumbled out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by a text. Great.

_sorry i yelled at you, darling. some kids are just really mean some times. xx_


	4. I'm gay too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was in that stall? Were did Pj go? Does this chapter suck as much as this summary does? Probably!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAN IS COMMING I SWEAR JUST WAIT ITS STILL PHAN

I raced back inside the bathroom. Whoever sent me that text, was definitely in the stall. I slid on the ground, and jerked my head so I could see the feet in the second stall. 

Nobody.

Whoever was in that stall had obviously left. How, though? I was only outside for like, two seconds. And where did Pj go? I curled my fingers through my hair in stress. What was even going on?

"Phil?" an innocent voice said behind me. Pj.

"P-pj… I'm sorry about Charlie! He's just a huge dou-"

"Phil, it's fine. I'm used to bullies," He smiled. He seemed a lot happy for I guy that just got accused of a different sexuality. He put his hand on my shoulder and sighed. "So we're friends, right?" He asked politely. 

"Of course! Who is your homeroom?"

"Yours, actually. I'm not sure if you saw me or not."

"Oh, wow. I didn't. Sorry, I guess I didn't notice your awesome Fall Out Boy shirt."

"Ha, it's fine."

"So I'm guessing you saw that whole show down with me and Dan Howell?"

He backed up a little, then hid his head in his shoulder. "Um, yeah." His mood seemed to change. 

"Dan and Charlie are the worst. Don't worry about them, they'll do anything to call you a gaylord or something."

"Well… they're right."

I stared at him in silence. Was he implying that he was actually _gay_? 

"Um…"

"S-sorry! I probably just made you really uncomfortable, Phil."

"No, no. It's fine. If it makes you feel better, I'm gay too."

Pj's head shot up, filled with joy. 

"Really?"

I nodded. We had both earlier lied to each others faces in front of Charlie just to cover our tracks about being gay. Finally, a friend that was like me. Pj seemed awesome, whoever wearing a Fall Out Boy t-shirt was extremely rad in my opinion. 

"Well Phil, I officially declare you my first friend."

I laughed. A friend. I'll have to get used to this new friend thing. We continued to talk in the bathroom (just in case any teachers saw us skipping). Pj was amazing. We were into the same bands, video games, T.v. shows, everything. I learned that he was into drawing and film. He also could play the ukulele and the guitar.

"So lets get this straight," I said.

"Sure, whats up?"

"You do realize that there is a uniform, right? You can't just show up wearing rad t-shirts all of the time."

"Yeah, I get that now." He laughed.

Our conversation was interrupted by the third period bell. We had actually skipped a whole period on our first day.

"Who do you have third?" I asked politely.

"AP literature. I'm really into fan fiction and stuff so a write a lot."

"No way! I have AP literature too! I wonder how many other classes we have together…"

We ended up exchanging schedules on our way to third period. We also had fourth together, but he had art fifth and I was still stuck in chorus. A horrible angry look slapped my face and I clenched my fists. _Dan Howell_. 

Time flew by through out the day, all the way to fourth period. Me and Pj basically just exchanged notes and gossiped and talked about the cute boys in our classes. Even though we were gay, our relationship was very platonic and I liked it that way. It was easier to deal with. But the question struck my head- does Pj think we're platonic, or does he think of us as something more?

Memories from only a few hours ago flew by my head. Pj did seem to blush a lot when I talked about him or gave him compliments. But that's normal, right?

He also seemed very happy when I told him he was gay. 

Well then.

But that can be normal when someone comes out, at least for me. If one of my non-existing friends told me they were gay I would be happy. 

The pieces to this puzzle fit either way, so I decided I'll have to spend more time with him before I actually start suspecting things. I didn't like Pj like that. He was just a friend, and hopefully always will be.

My pocket vibrated, another text. Great.

_love, you're all i can think about right now. can't wait till tomorrow when i see you. <3 xxxx ps. still sorry i yelled ): forgive me love?_

I actually smiled a little from this text. Whoever this was really liked me a lot. And it was a guy. I decided to text back.

_You are forgiven. It would_ _help if i knew who you were though..._

The person replied almost instantly. 

_Philly… like I said, it's not that easy. Whats the fun in that anyways? Just wait, and you'll find out soon. I can't believe you actually replied though, darling. <333 xx_

"What are you so happy about?" Pj said, making me jump a little. I guess he didn't see me on my phone.

"Well… it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Tell me!"

"ugh, alright. Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Fine!"

I started by taking a deep breath.

"This guy keeps sending me texts. They are not mean or anything, they're actually really sweet. He has a crush on me obviously, and… it's stupid. I don't even know why I bother texting him back."

Pj stared at me deeply. "Phil, it's not stupid. It's really cute. If he likes you and it makes you happy, you really should text him back. But how do you know exactly if it's a he?"

I told him about the bathroom situation, which led me to my next question-

"Were did you go when I was chasing you down the hallway in second period?"

He sighed a little.

"Well, I hid behind the sink. You were really creeping me out, to be honest. Chasing me and stuff."

I nodded. We continued to talk for the rest of the period. Today was weird. Our first day was like socializing day. I don't even remember what any of the teachers were saying at all. So much had happened, to fighting with Charlie, to phan actually becoming a real thing, to even meeting Pj. And the worst part hadn't even happened yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'm really sorry this chapter is so bad. This fanfic isn't getting the flowey feeling i want, so I'm having to make some adjustments in my mind. sorry ):


	5. UPDATE

So it appears i have run into a problem.

 

I'm writing this on my school computer, but they are being taken up for the summer today, which means i cannot upload for a while. I don't own my own computer, besides my home computer, but i don't think my family will enjoy finding gay fan fiction in their history.

I am not going to  stop writing, but there will not be many updates. I'll try to write as much as a can.

-Sophie


End file.
